Leone Family
Salvatore Leone was involved in power struggle in the mid 1980's which resulted in death his brother's death.Sal became the next Don after his funeral.In 1991,Salvatore involved the Leones in a three-party deal to own Caligula's Casino with the Sindacco Family and the Forelli Family.He invest $5 Million dollars into the casino if the Mickey was whacked, which the Sindaccos unwillingly obliged.Ken Rosenberg was recruited by Salvatore Leone to be a neutral party.The Leones appear next when Carl "Cj" Johnson meet Sal and Mr. Leone knows that Cj has worked for his son Joey Leone.He employs Carl to stop a plane of Forelli Hitmen and kill high ranking Forelli member (Marco Forelli, who is not in the final version of the game,which lead some to believe that it's Giorgio Forelli).While tasking Cj,he starts dating his future wife Maria Latore.After Carl robbed his Casino, he calls him to imform him that he will kill his family,children and friends.It is unknown if this is true or not. In 1994,Leone Capo Toni Cipriani killed a high ranking member of a rival family which lead to him being in hiding for 4 years.While in hiding,he lost Sal's good graces and his rank as a Caporegime.Toni returns in 1998 and he became a mere foot soldier.Vincenzo Cilli began to be Toni's boss and employed Toni to get a Leone Drug Dealer back working,get Sindacco Drug Dealers out of their turf.Vincenzo also reintroduce Toni to Joseph Daniel O'Toole who want to be with the Leones and rescue 3 Leone Mafioso from a Police ambush.Then JD tells Toni take Toni to get money from Prostitutes so he can pay Toni back.Salvatore is rescued by Toni from being arrested.A few days later,when Toni is back in Sal's good graces, Vincenzo and a group of Leone Mafioso betray the Leone Family because Vincenzo was jealous of Toni which resulted in Lucky's death.Ma Cipriani also made her son kill Leone member Giovanni Casa for not paying protection money.Ma also put a hit on Toni using Leone Mafioso.Sal had Toni whack Mayor Roger C. Hole and use Donald Love to gain control of Liberty City but Love lost the election.Mayor O'Donovan had Salvatore arrested.Toni under the guise of Lionel had weakened the Sindaccos by running them out of Liberty City and weakening the Forellis considerbaly.After getting out of jail, Sal and Toni start chasing Sicilian Mafia Capo Massimo Torini after they went to the courthouse.At the lighthouse,Toni kills Torini and saved the Mayor.Afterwards they have a meeting with Sicilian Mafia Don Uncle Leone who states "every dog has it's day" which happens three years later.In 2001,Claude is introduced to Luigi Goterelli,Mickey Hamfists,and Misty by 8-ball.Luigi introduced him to Joey during a war with the Liberty City Triads.Joey informs Claude to end the Forelli's presence in the city.Toni Cipriani tells Claude to vastly weaken the Triads while Salvatore tells him to weaken the Columbian Cartel SPANK supplies.Salvatore almost kills Claude due to his paranoia.Luckily,Maria Latore and her lesbian lover Asuka Kasen.To prove he severed his ties with the Mafia,he kills Salvatore Leone.After his death,it is unknown if Toni Cipriani or Joey Leone becomes the Don.But if Joey continued his garage business,it is likely that he wont be the Don.If Claude enters Portland and is seen by Leone Mafioso,they will shoot at him with a Combat Shotgun. Category:Mafia Category:Gangs